The process of wrapping lollipops has long been a difficult, time-consuming and imperfect process. The process usually begins with a large number of lollipops sitting in a bin in random positions. In order to wrap the lollipops, each lollipop must be separated from the rest, placed in position to receive the wrapping, securely wrapped, and placed in a collection bin. Due to the shape of a lollipop, generally a spherical candy piece having an elongated stick extending therefrom, the separation, positioning, and wrapping processes are extremely difficult. The use of manual labor in an assembly line fashion could achieve the desired result, but such a wrapping process is impractical due to time and financial constraints. Mechanical processes to wrap lollipops present their own problem, again, in separating, positioning, and wrapping the lollipops. As a result, a substantial number of lollipops do not become wrapped or are improperly wrapped.
Accordingly, there is a need for quick and efficient machine for wrapping lollipops, which can effectively separate, position, and wrap lollipops, while drastically reducing the possibility of unwrapped or miswrapped lollipops.
The present invention solves the problems of conventional techniques for wrapping lollipops. The invention efficiently separates, positions, and wraps lollipops in an economical and precise manner, while effectively eliminating the possibility of unwrapped or miswrapped lollipops.